30 unfamiliar words
by Hana Thorns
Summary: Gaara is searching for a few words and 'borrows' Naruto's dictionary. what would happen if he takes the words seriously? Chaos of course
1. Chapter 1:the dictionary

Hana : Oh my gosh this is my first Naruto fic! 

**Naruto: **It's not that great…

**Hana: **What did you just say?

Naruto: (Shivers) nothing! 

**Hana: ** okay…you better behave. (Turns to the readers) Oh yeah I want to thank Mitsumi-chan, the authoress of accidental engagement, for helping me with this fic. And my younger sister, Aya-chan for giving us (me and Mitsumi) the idea of using the dictionary! Now disclaimer please!

**Naruto: **(mutters) This already is the disclaimer…

**Hana: (**Glares)

**Orochimaru: **Hana thorns does not own Naruto , but she does own this fic.

**Hana: **Wait a sec…where's Gaara. He's supposed to do the disclaimer….and aren't you supposed to be dead?

**Orochimaru:** Iam not dead…and I dot know where Gaara is.

(Flash to Gaara who was tied up and stuck in a random closet by Orochimaru.)

**Hana: **well anyway, on to the first chapter!

Chapter 1: It started with a dictionary 

It was an ordinary day at Konoha village. The weird thing is that most of the teams from the chunin (is the spelling right? but still I don't care!) exam is here. I guess they just wanted to hang out, but that isn't our problem. Well anyway, Naruto, Saske and Sakura were planning to practice in an area of the wide forest of Konoha. But it ended with and 'insult match' between Saske and Naruto.

"Idiot!" Naruto practically screamed at Saske.

"Bakero…"Saske muttered, glaring.

"Saru!"

"Freak…"

"Bakemono!"

"Stupid uncouth juvenile delinquent w/ a microscopic piece of fluff for a brain…"

"Eh?" Naruto scratched his head. "What does uncouth, juvenile delinquent and microscopic mean?"

"Look it up in a dictionary…" Sake suggested sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cried out. "But wait…what is a dictionary?"

Saske and Sakura sweat dropped.

"I get it!" Naruto grinned. "I'll just look for the meaning of a dictionary from a dictionary! But wait…where can I find a dictionary with the meaning of a dictionary?"

A bulging vein appeared in Sakura's head as she walked towards Naruto. "This is a dictionary you uncouth baka…"she muttered hitting Naruto hard on the head wit it.

"Ow…"Naruto groaned rubbing his head. "Thanks Sakura-chan…." He turned to where he thought the others where but they vanished. "Eh?"

**(Cut scene to a place about 10,000 miles away)**

"Sake-kun! Wait up!" Sakura yelled running towards the quick moving raven-hired boy.

**(Back to Naruto)**

"Hmm… time to find out what the insults Saske meant..." Naruto smiled opening the dictionary.

**(Cut-scene to wherever Gaara, Temari and Kankurou are)**

_To be truly strong, you must find someone to love and protect_

They say that when you love someone and you protect them until you die, then you are truly strong. I want to be strong but wait… Gaara thought.

"What really is love?" He asked himself.

"Hey Gaara, you've been sitting in that corner all day…" Temari commented bending to look at her younger brother in the eye. "You alright?"

"Hey Temari…what is love?" Gaara asked emotionlessly.

"Eh?" Temari stared at her younger brother, not sure if she would believe what she heard.

"What is love? What is the meaning of love? Why is there love?" He repeated, his eyes still without emotions.

"Um…Kankurou can you come here a for second…" Temari called over her shoulder. "Gaara is asking something."

"What is it?" Kankurou muttered walking towards the pair.

"What is love?" Gaara replied.

"Is he alright?" Kankurou asked glancing at Temari.

"I'm perfectly fine…" Gaara scowled. "But what I love?"

"Ask Temari…" Kankurou suggested, stepping back. "She's the girl"

"Ask Kankurou..." Temari shot back. "He's the same as you are…a guy…"

"Ask Temari…"

"Ask Kankurou..."

"Temari…"

"Kankurou..."

"Temari…"

"Kankurou..."

"I know…" Temari and Kankurou turned to each other and then to Gaara.

"Ask Naruto!" They said in unison.

"That idiot?" Gaara replied glaring.

"Well…he was the one who put that love idea in your mind wasn't he?" Kankurou shrugged.

"Oh yeah…well alright…' Gaara stood up and waked away still muttering, "What is love? What is the meaning of love? Why is there love?"

"Think he'll be alright?" Temari asked Kankurou a bit worriedly.

"I hope so…" he replied watching Gaara leave.

**(After two weeks)**

"What is love? What is the meaning of love? Why is there love?" Gaara muttered waling through the forest of Konoha. Suddenly…he tripped.

"OW!" a voice screamed, "watch were your going!"

Gaara turned and saw…Naruto.

"What are you doing on the ground?" Gaara asked him.

"-- You just tripped on me…" Naruto reminded him, sitting up and reopening the dictionary.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

"A dictionary" Naruto replied reading a page. "It's used to find unfamiliar words."

"Really?"

"Yup!" Naruto suddenly screamed in frustration. "Ugh! I can't find Saske's insults!"

"Can I borrow it?" Gaara asked.

"No!" Naruto shook his head. Gaara glared at him. " I mean it's all yours!" Naruto amended dropping the dictionary and running away.

Gaara picked up the dictionary and turned to find the word he was looking for…'Love'.

**Hana: ** Chapter one's done. What would happen if Gaara finds out the meaning? Stay tuned for Chapter two: First word Love! Oh yeah, Read and review please!


	2. Chapter 2: 1st word

**Hana: **This is it chappie number 2. Oh yeah and I want to thank Hannah, hate the haters, Naruhina113, Payday, White-Destiny-Pure-Snow, Cianna Greenwood and YaYade for reviewing. I also want to say sorry for the misspelled names and title. It's was supposed to be '30 unfamiliar words'. I also want to say sorry for the loooooooong wait… I was busy with school work…again gomen…

**Naruto: **(reads chapter 1) I'm not dumb...I know perfectly well what uncouth means…

**Hana: **(raises an eyebrow) Okay…what?

**Naruto: **it means…um…it means… Cool!

**Hana**: (sighs as everybody listening anime falls.) It means uncivilized you baka…you do better find a dictionary

**Naruto:** (whines) But Gaara took it away!

**Hana: **(sighs, muttering) why do I get stuck with the idiots? …Disclaimer please.

**Gaara:** Hana thorns does not own Naruto, but she owns this fic.

**Hana**: (hugs Gaara tightly) Gaara-kun…Where have you been?

**Gaara:** stuck in a… (Faints)

**Hana: **(discovers a dart on Gaara's back that's been infused with a strong sleeping potion) eh?

(From the backstage)

**Orochimaru: **(wipes his forehead in relief) that was close. Nobody ca keep me from the audience! Nobody! (Laughs insanely)

**Other random people on the back stage: **(stares at Orochimaru and steps away)

Chapter 2: First word: love 

Gaara was sitting down o the forest floor as he turned the pages. He suddenly figured out why Naruto wasn't able to get the meaning of Sasuke's words. He was READING the whole dictionary and hasn't even finished the A's in his stupidity…even if it had been two freaking weeks already.

"This thing is thick…" Gaara muttered, flipping through the L words. There, between lovable and loving, was the word he was searching for…Love.

**Love- **n. a powerful emotion felt for another person manifesting itself I deep affection devotion or sexual desire. The object of this emotion. A great liking/ fondness.

"I don't get it…"Gaara muttered, rereading the meaning. "But to be strong I need to find someone to love…"

He stood up and put the dictionary away, then walked towards the village of Konoha.

(Konoha Village)

Sakura was wandering around the town looking for her coughs boyfriend Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried rounding a corner. Suddenly she hit someone and fell to the ground. "Ow!" Glancing up she saw Gaara. Gulping she began to slowly crawl away.

"Sakura?" Gaara looked down. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"um…nothing!" Sakura laughed nervously. Gaara reached down and pulled her up.

"Sorry…"Gaara said roughly, emotionlessly.

"It's nothing…" Sakura said still nervous. Oh my God! Did he just apologize? I must be dreaming…no having a nightmare

"Sakura…" Gaara turned to Sakura.

"Um…yeah?" she blushed as Gaara 'stared' into her eyes. I knew it, this is a nightmare…

(A/N: How dare you call my beloved Gaara a nightmare! death glares)

"What is love to you? Do you love me? Do you feel love?" Gaara asked, not even blinking. (A/N: Creepy…but Kawai!)

"What!" Sakura gasped backing away. "Gaara are you alright?"

"Yes… but answer my question now…" Gaara answered, stepping forward

"Um.. I…" Sakura still backs away, until she's against a fence. She suddenly spotted Sasuke who was, weirdly enough, looking for her. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura and Gaara, then raised an eyebrow. "Gaara? What are you doing here? And what are you…" his eyes narrowed as he glances at Gaara then at Sakura who was 'pinned' against the fence. "Doing with sakura?"

"Just asking a question…" Gaara stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke glared suspiciously.

"Yes…Sasuke, since Sakura won't answer me, can I ask you a question?" Gaara said turning away from Sakura as she sighed in relief.

"What?" Saske's eyes narrowed again, this time warily.

"What is Love?" Gaara asked. Sasuke's jaw just dropped to the ground, and he closed it suddenly self-conscious.

"Gaara, I think you better rest, you're quite delirious…" Sasuke suggested. Or else the whole world is insane!

"Not before you answer my questions…" Gaara answered coldly. "Sasuke…"

"what now?" Sasuke answered, preparing to back away.

"Do you love me?"

"WHAT!" Sasuke gasped. Oh my god! Is Gaara gay?

"um…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered, fearfully backing away again.

"Gaara, SakuraandIneedtogo!" Sasuke said in a rush, grabbing Sakura and running away, casting one fearful look at the Gaara who was staring at them.

Gaara turned and walked away, confused. He sees Hinata who was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. "Hinata?"

"hmmm?" Hinata raised her head, turning to Gaara. "Gaara-kun?"

"Can I ask you something?" Gaara said walking towards the back haired ninja. Hinata nodded, a bit scared. "What is love? What does love feel? Are you in love?"

Hinata blushed turning away. "L-love is a feeling of happiness, but not only happiness… it is also sometimes very painful."

"really?'

"H-Hai…"

"Then…are you in love?"

Hinata blushes again, even more red. She nods thinking of Naruto. (A/N: Go NaruHina!)

"Oh. Then you're not the one I'm looking for…"" Gaara turned and walked away seeing that she was in love with Naruto.

"…" Gaara, with his head in the clouds, rounded the corner and bumped into someone, making him fall to the ground. He grunts, glancing at the culprit.

"Oh. Gomen Gaara…" A blonde woman pulled Gaara up.

"Hokage-sama…if you're well learned. I need to ask you a question…"Gaara said, dusting off his clothes, then turning seriously at the Hokage.

"eh? What is it, Gaara?"

"Tsunade…How do you know if you love someone?"

"huh?" Tsunade's jaw almost dropped to the ground. She caught herself in time.   
"Well…um…you're supposed to like them…well respect them and admire them I guess…"

"Really?"

" Hai." Tsunade answered. This must be a…nightmare

(A/N: sighs Oh stop the nightmare thing…)

"Alright…Hokage-sama…" Gaara turned to Tsunade.

"Hmmm? What is it Ga- kazekage-kun?"

Gaara walks towards Tsunade, speaking in an emotionless way. "I love you…"he suddenly pulled Tsunade into a tight embrace.

"WHAT!" Tsunade exclaimed blushing red, hitting Gaara and sending him flying.

(Other side-Inu's family's flower shop)

"Shika-kun…" Inu whines "Why don't you spend time with me anymore?"

"It's too troublesome…" Shikamaru yawned.

"Are you calling me troublesome?" Inu exclaimed, glaring at Shikamaru.

"N-no!" Shikamaru replied. "I was just-"

Something suddenly slams into him, squishing him to the ground.

"O-ow…" Shikamaru murmured, fainting.

"Gaara?" Inu exclaimed staring at he red haired Kazekage who was looking dazed for a moment. "What are you doing here?"

Gaara grunted something that sounded a lot like 'Tsunade'. He stood up and brushed his clothes of.

"O-kay…" Inu backed away. Gaara turned to face her.

"Inu?"

"yes?"

"Do you love me?" He turned to Inu. Inu's eyes widened and she grasped Shikamaru's arm and ran into the store, slamming the door closed in fright.

Sighing defeated, Gaara pondered on what to do next. He went home, a bit disappointed and confused (though it didn't show in his face). He opened the door to their ehem apartment. He caught Temari sitting beside Neji on the couch.

"Temari?" he started as the blonde girl jumped away guiltily from Neji.

"G-Gaara-kun…" she stammered, turning a bit red.

"what's he doing here?" Gaara asked pointedly, glaring at Neji for good measure.

"I…I invited him over…' tem ari answered, regaining her composure. "There isn't anything wring is there?"

"No…" Gaara turned away. "Temari, do you and Kankurou love me?" he asked annoyed, as Neji gasped.

"I told you…we love you as a sibling…" Temari said gently, (A/N: Temari is a big sister? 0.o). "why?"

"Because nobody else in Konoha loves me…"

Neji burst out laughing. (A/n: So OOC)

"H-how c-can they love you?" he gasped out. "t-they don't even k-know you that much…and you s-scare people with you r c-creepy 'eye shadow'…"

"I scare people?" Gaara advanced angrily, though no emotion was shown in his face. Temari elbowed Neji hard in the stomach.

"what Neji means, is that if you want someone to love you, you have to start as friends…" Temari explained patiently.

"friends?" Gaara repeated walking to 'his' room. "what are friends?"

------------------------------------------end chapter-------------------------------------

**Hana:** Finally I finished chapter two! (does a victory dance.)

**Everyone: **(sweat drops)

'**Hana': (**Poofs and turns into Rin) Gotcha (laughs insanely)

**Hana:** Comes out from the backstage 'clinic' Is it done already?

**Rin: **Hai Hana-neecha! (glomps Hana)

**Hana: **You have exactly 3 seconds to her away.

**Rin: **but…

**Hana: ** One…

**Rin: **But…

**Hana: **Two

**Rin ** Okay fine! (lets go of the glaring Hana)

**Hana: **good choice Rin. Now…(Stands up and dusts her clothes )

**Rin: **(puppy dog eyes) hana-neecha can I please finish the ending.

**Hana:** Okay, just don't ruin it…

**Rin** arigato (starts to glomp Hana but gets stopped in her tracks by Hana's glare.) O-okay. Well…that's the end of Chapter Two! Will Gaara find out he meaning of friendship! Will Gaara find friends! Will Gaara keep friends! Stay tuned for chapter Three! Chapter 3: Second word: Friendship!

**Hana:(**Sighs) you have too many exclamation points…

**Rin: ** I know! (grins happily. Then runs away looking for Kankurou)

**Hana: **oh yeah, please review…and those who don't I'll sick my demon Hachimata and gaara's demon, Shukaku on you…(death glares the audience)

**Hachimata:** Don't mind her…she's just worried about Gaara-sama…I mean Gaara-kun

**Hana: **Oh shut up you gay perverted snake…(walks away towards the clinic where the unconscious, but unpossessed Gaara lies. Hugging a Gaara plushie given by NaruHina113)


	3. Chapter 3: 2nd word

**Hana: **As usual, I'd like to thank my reviewers. And I'm sorry for taking a super loooooooooooong break (been studying and coming up with more twisted ideas)

**Rin: **(hugging Kankurou) Arigato and Gomen Nasai to everyone!

**Hana: **(sweat drops) Anyway…I'd also like to 'apologize' to those who find my fic disturbing. But that's why it is called 'Humor'. And to those who hate yaoi's don't worry there won't be any…yet…

**Rin: **(Backs away, hugging Kankurou tighter) Hana-neecha is scary…you're not serious are you?

**Hana: **May-be… (Smiles wickedly)

**Gaara: **H-hana? Why am I tied up? (Tied up in a hospital bed with heavy duty, thick, steel chains)

**Hana: **Gomen… but Temari and the others were anxious about you…well Shukaku, murdering everyone

**Rin: **Anyway, Onwards to the next chapter!(Squeezes Kankurou) Kawai Kankurou-san!

**Kankurou: **(gasps) can't …breathe…

**Hana: **(stares at rin and Kankurou) that is so disturbing…

**Orochimaru: **I disagree, Kankurou is cute…

**Hana: **you really are a demented, perverted, gay, homicidal psycho…

**Orochimaru: **Why thank you for complimenting me…

**Rin: **(gasps releasing Kankurou) OROCHIMARU JUST ADMITTED HE WAS A PERVERTED GAY!

**Kankurou: **Air…(breathes deeply, beginning to crawl away)

**Hana: **(sweat drops and steps away)

**Orochimaru: **I did not!

**Rin: **Yes you did!

**Orochimaru: **Did not!

**Rin: **Did!

**Orochimaru: **Not!

**Rin: **Did!

**Orochimaru: **Not!

**Hana: **(sighs) not again… well to chapter three anyway…disclaimer please

**Rin: **(grabs Kankurou and begins to hug him tightly again) Hana-neecha does not own Naruto…

**Kankurou: **(faints from suffocation)

**Rin: **(pauses and turns to Orochimaru) You Did admit!

**Orochimaru: **(glares) Not!

**Rin: **Did!

**Orochimaru: **Not!

**Rin: **Did!

**Orochimaru: **Not!

**Hana:** Enough already!

Chapter 3: Second word: Friendship

"Temari, do you and Kankurou love me?" Gaara asked annoyed, as Neji gasped.

"I told you…we love you as a sibling…" Temari said gently, "why?"

"Because nobody else in Konoha loves me…"

Neji burst out laughing. "H-how c-can they love you?" he gasped out. "T-they don't even k-know you that much…and you s-scare people with you r c-creepy 'eye shadow' and a-attitude a-and other s-stuff…"

"I scare people?" Gaara advanced angrily, though no emotion was shown in his face. Temari elbowed Neji hard in the stomach.

"What Neji means, is that if you want someone to love you, you have to start as friends…" Temari explained patiently.

"Friends?" Gaara repeated walking to 'his' room. "What are friends?"

He turns to his only source of unfamiliar word meanings…the dictionary.

Friendship- A relationship of mutual affection and good will. A relationship of helping each other 

"Oh great another annoying, unexplainable word…' Gaara said sarcastically, putting the dictionary away. "Now I have to experiment again…or get somebody to teach me. But who? Definitely Kankurou's out…also Temari…"

Gaara suddenly paused, a slight smile on his lips. He turned to go and opened the door.

(Konoha village-again)

"Please…you're the only one who can help me…" Gaara said to a girl.

"Anou…but Gaara-kun, this is going to be hard…"

"I know we can do it together…"

"Alright, since you're so determined…' Hinata stepped into the light, smiling slightly.

They began to walk around Konoha village when Hinata asks, "who do you want to be friends with anyway?"

"I want to be friends with…" Gaara pauses. "Everyone…"

"Is that so…then…let's get stated," Hinata said smiling again. "The first thing you have to know is that, making friends take time…"

"Time?"

"And that you have to be nice and…well friendly. Approachable…"

"I can do that…"

"Alright" Hinata smiles and sees Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm?" Sasuke turns and his eyes widen as he looks from Gaara to Hinata.

Hinata elbows Gaara who grunts. "Anou…Gaara-sama wants to say something…"

"Sasuke" started Gaara. "Can you be my friend?"

"Yes…I guess…"Sasuke said, wide eyed as he backs away slowly.

"WellIbettergoIhavetohelpsakurabrushherhairbye!" he added in a rush running away quickly.

A/N: Translation… Well I better go I have to help sakura brush her hair bye! 

Gaara sweat drops, turning to Hinata and asking.

"Is he my friend now?"

"I think so…he did say yes…" Hinata said as they continued walking.

At the corned they saw Naruto.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto greeted Hinata, before turning suspiciously to Gaara.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied, blushing red and looking down. "Um…anou…"

Gaara looked at Naruto, then at Hinata, then at Naruto again.

Gaara's thoughts:

So he must be the one Hinata likes, because she was blushing just as red before (see chapter 2) I better leave them alone quickly then… 

"Naruto…will you be my friend?" Gaara asks quickly. Naruto turns to him.

"But…aren't we friends already?" Naruto asked confused.

"I…guess…is that a yes?" Gaara replied, his eyes still cold.

"I…I think so…" Naruto murmured, making a serious face, trying to hide the fact he was extremely confused.

"Alright then…Hinata, I'll see you later, you still have to help me get more friends…" Gaara said.

"But Gaara-kun!" Hinata blushed even redder, thinking of being left alone with Naruto. (NO perverted thought here please)

Gaara turned and left Hinata and Naruto to talk alone. He was walking around again when he bumped into Sakura.

"G-Gaara!" Sakura said stepping away.

"Sakura…I thought Sasuke was with you. Helping you brush your hair…" Gaara said emotionlessly.

"I he said that?" Sakura blushed

Inner Sakura :

Oh my God! This is great! 

Gaara shrugged. "Yes…I distinctly remember him saying something like that…Hey Sakura…"

"Hmm?" Sakura replied absentmindedly, daydreaming of her and Sasuke.

"Will you be my friend?"

"What?" Sakura said in a distracted way as she turned to Gaara. "I guess…but I better go find Sasuke now Bye!" Sakura finished emitting a fan girl squeal, and running off.

Gaara sweat dropped again. "Why the hell do I have to make friends with these idiots?"

He started walking again when he bumped into Lee.

"Gaara!" Lee gasped. Gaara turned to him. "What are you doing here in Konoha aren't you supposed to be in Suna?" Lee asked curiously.

"I'm…on a personal 'mission'" Gaara replied.

"Really? "

"Yes…Lee…can you help me?" Gaara said, forcing the last words out of his mouth. Lee's eyes widened, hearing Gaara ask for help.

"Of course!" Lee answered enthusiastically, doing the nice guy pose. Gaara winced a bit at the shine.

(A/N: Stupid people, blinding my beloved insomniac)

"I need to be friends with everyone…will you be my friend?" Gaara said turning to Lee with an evil 'Say-no-and-die' glare in his eyes.

"Sure! I can even help you find more friends!" Lee said, dong the nice guy pose again.

"Great…" Gaara muttered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"How about…them!" Lee points to Neji and Ten-ten who were chatting.

"Okay…" Gaara walks to the pair. "Neji, Ten-ten…" he begins in the same cold and deadly voice. The two look at him warily.

"What?" Neji asks roughly, his body tense.

"Will you be my friends?"

Neji loses his composure, draw dropping and Ten-ten giggles.

"Sure…right Neji?" Ten-ten elbows Neji, smiling at Gaara.

"Uh…yeah…" Neji coughed, returning to his normal self.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Temari?" Gaara asked turning to Neji who coughed.

"I was…I was just…" Neji stuttered. Ten-ten whirled to face Neji.

"So you WERE seeing another girl!" Ten-ten exclaimed angrily.

"I wasn't…T-Temari is just a friend…" Neji tried to explain.

"Come on lets get out of here…" Lee muttered to Gaara, and pulled him away from the arguing pair.

A few streets away Lee turned to Gaara.

"Why do you want to have more friends anyway? U didn't use to care…" Lee commented. Gaara shrugged.

"I'm looking for someone to love…" Gaara answered.

"Someone to love?" A voice sounded from behind them. "Ah, The power of youth!"

They turned as Gai was doing the nice guy pose. Gaara winced again at the shine of Gai's teeth.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed running to Gai, arms outstretched.

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed opening his arms.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!

"I'm getting out of here…" Gaara muttered walking away, leaving the two 'bowl-haired, bushy eye-browed freaks' to talk and hug and talk more about youth.

(A few hours later)

"Gaara-sama!" a voice sounded. Gaara turned to see Hinata smiling at him looking happy.

"Done talking to Naruto?"

"Hai…" Hinata answered, blushing furiously.

"Well, the sun is about to set. It's not in any danger to me, but you better go home…" Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Hai Gaara-sama… but anou…you haven't made friends with everyone yet…" Hinata said, pushing her index fingers together nervously.

"Don't worry, there is still tomorrow…" Gaara shrugged. "And I can continue during the night."

"Do you really want to be friends with everyone?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. I have made friends with almost everyone…"

(A/N: he did It's just too many to list! don't worry other characters would be appearing too!)

"Okay…"

"Gaara!" a voice called. Gaara turned and saw Kankurou.

"Temari told me you were making friends with everyone…" Kankurou said, running to his little brother. Gaara nodded slightly. "Well have to made friends with him?"

Gaara turned to where Kankurou was pointing. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Orochimaru walking towards them.

"No way am I making friends with a perverted gay…" Gaara muttered.

"But Gaara-sama you said that you'd be making friends with everyone…" Hinata reminded him gently. Gaara sighed.

"Fine."

Gaara walked to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru…" Gaara began. Orochimaru glanced at him. "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course Gaara-kun!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "Just call me Oro-chan!"

"O-Oro-chan?"

"Hai!" I hope we can be good friends" Orochimaru smirked at Gaara…a bit seductively.

(A/N: Oh my god, he's gay!)

"O-Kay…"

"I better go now I'm still looking for Kabuto-chan!" Orochimaru smiled again and walked away, leaving Gaara staring at him.

Orochimaru's thoughts

Great! Another vict- I mean friend laughs evilly 

"Ga-Gaara-sama?" Hinata said softly, waving a hand in front of Gaara's face.

"He's so gay…" Kankurou and Gaara said together, in a very low whisper (that the three of them heard).

Gaara and Kankurou went home afterwards. Each of them still shocked at Orochimaru so Temari can't understand what happened to them. Gaara remained silent, while Kankurou repeated over and over again "oh my go, he's so gay…"

"So you're happy having friends now Gaara?" Temari smiled at him

"Happy? What's Happy?"

**Hana: **That's it, chapter three of the dictionary.

**Rin: **Hana-neechan! Heres another card from Orochimru… it sayts "get well soon Gaara so we can-

**Hana: **(grabs the card from rin) Do not corrupt other people's minds Oprochimaru and another thing GAARA IS NOT SICK, he's just chained in bed because he's sleeping and shukaku might wake up…who the hell put Gaara to sleep anyway?

(backstage)

**Akatsuki leader: **(mutteres evilly) Konoha will be destroyed!

**Random Akatsuki member: **Um…sir. We're in Suna…

**Akatsuki leader: **The Suna will be destroyed! (laughs evilly)

**Random Akatsuki member: **(sweat drops)

(stage)

**Orochimaru: **what new thing will Gaara find oiut next chapeter.

**Hana: **(does shadow wolf no justsu, chasing Orochimaru out the place)

**Rin: **PLEASE REVIEW OR HANA-NEECHA WILL KILL MORE PEPOLE!


	4. Chapter 4:3rd word

**Rin: **Welcome back to Chapter number 4!

**Hana: **sighs Gaara is still asleep…and Orochimaru is…

(A blur passes by, consisting of Orochimaru getting chased by Lady Nicky with an axe)

**Hana: **well…you know…anyway…I'd like to thank my younger sister Mitsumi-chan (naruhina113) for encouraging me on writing again...and to you people who have been emailing her to tell me to write again...thank you. Disclaimer please…

**Temari: (p**ops out) Hana Thorns does not own Naruto, or any of its characters, but she does own this story and her twisted Ideas. (runs out)

**Hana: **that's good…damn everybody is scared…

**Rin:** They're scared of Gaara-niisan-sama! Because He's asleep!

**Hana: **okay…what's wrong with him sleeping…Shukaku? …never mind…(goes silent as she begins reading a different fanfic.)

**Rin: **Hana! Why are you reading? Aren't you supposed to be starting this fic!

**Hana: **Shut up…I'm reading…

**Rin: **Looks over Hana's shoulder and squeals Oooh…. Accidental engagement…

**Hana: **yup…made by Naruhina113…or as I call her, my shobe Mitsumi-chan… I'm currently helping the making of this fic…(goes back to reading)

**Rin:** Well, since Hana-neechan is busy reading, also read! Here's Chapter 4: third word, HAAAPPPINNESSS! squeals in delight

**Hana: **It's happiness…

**Orochimru: **still running away What about me!

**Rin: **That's what you get for 'molesting' little boys!

**Orochimaru: **But I'm, innocent I tell you…INNOCENT!

* * *

**Chapter 4: 3rd word Happiness**

Gaara and Kankurou went home afterwards. Each of them still shocked at Orochimaru so Temari can't understand what happened to them. Gaara remained silent, while Kankurou repeated over and over again "oh my god, he's so gay…"

"So you're happy having friends now Gaara?" Temari smiled at him

"Happy? What's Happy?"

(The next day)

Gaara took out the dictionary and flipped though the pages until he came to his next unknown word.

**Happiness-**_state of well-being characterized by emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy . Emotions experienced when in a state of well-being_

Gaara sighed. It's going to be a long day…

He planned to ask the other people what made them happy. But when he got down, surprise, surprise…there was no one there.

"Where the hell are they?" He muttered. It turned out Kankurou went to the doctor for therapy against the madness Orochimaru 'infected' him with and Temari went with him.

So instead of asking the other Suna siblings he went out to explore Konoha (again)

The first person he met was Naruto.

"Gaara!" exclaimed the hyperactive blonde. He ran to Gaara grinning. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I should be asking you that since it's only seven in the morning…" Gaara replied. "And remember I am an insomniac."

"Oh yeah…" Naruto grinned. "Well what are you doing? Finding a new word?"

"Hai…Naruto can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"What makes you happy?" Gaara asked softly.

"hmm…" Naruto began to think. "Well…using my Sexy no jutsu and Pranks ofcourse! And also seeing Hina-chan…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

Naruto covered his mouth "You were not supposed to hear that!"

"Don't worry about it Naruto..." Gaara paused. "Can you teach me how to be happy?"

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hmm...first thing first... Pranks!"

classroom

"First I'm going to teach you the chalkboard eraser drop!" Naruto exclaimed, placing the erased on the door crack.

"The what?" Gaara repreated

"The chalk board eraser drop!" Naruto repeated. "When someone comes in...well"

That moment a hand entered the crack. The door was pulled open and the eraser fell on...

Kakashi.

Naruto burst out laughing.

Gaara raised an eyebrow

"am I supposed to be happy now?"

Both Kakashi and Naruto stared at Gaara.

"unm… Naruto what is Gaara doing here?" Kakashi asked

"Well I'm supposed to teach him how to be happy…"

"Oh."" Kakashi coughed. "Well Gaara, a ninja like you wont find happiness in childish pranks like this. I suggest you go somewhere else…"

"Kakashi." Gaara turned his gaze to the white haired teacher. "What makes you happy?"

"Why do you ask that"

"I told you sensei…" Naruto explained putting his arms behind his head. "He's trying to find out what happiness means."

"oh. Well simple. Teaching… (a/n: yeah right…but still) Making up lame excuses and this." Kakashi pulls out his latest copy of Icha Icha paradise.

"Can you teach me?" Gaara asked.

"wh-"

"Hey I'm the one teaching you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But I'm not learning anything from you" Gaara pointed out bluntly.

"fine lets make a deal!" Naruto interjected. "Ill show you other stuff. If I don't get you happy in one hour THEN you go to other people."

Gaara thought over it and nodded.

"Come one then we have a lot to do!" Naruto grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

hot spring

"Next fun thing I'm going to show you is the hot spring!" Naruto whispered excitedly. "look Jiraya is already there."

Naruto dragged Gaara to where Jiraya sat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Jiraya screamed when he raised his face and came face to face with Gaara. He suddenly cut off his scream by covering his mouth but it was too late.

"did you hear that Tsunade-sama?" A familiar voice from inside the hot spring asked.

"You were peeking on TSUNADE!?!" Naruto asked in disbelief. "that…old hag!?!"

"JIRAYA!" An angry scream echoed from the hot spring.

"On second thought never mind. RUN!" Naruto yelled running from the place leaving Gaara behind. Gaara shrugged and faded into the sand as the wall of the hot spring collapsed, revealing a very furious Tsunade. Jiraya was left behind, only to become a sparkle in the sky.

Naruto leaned against a tree panting.

"That was too close for comfort." He gasped catching his breath back. Gaara suddenly materialized in front of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed before calming down

"You left me behind."

"I'm sorry but Tsunade was going to murder us!"

Gaara shrugged. "you have 20 minutes left."

"Fine. I'll show you how to have fun again! Lets have Ramen"

at the ramen house

Naruto was slurping his 6th bowl of Ramen as Gaara was still cleanly eating his 1st.

"Another one please!" Naruto exclaimed grinning as he got another bowl.

"time's up Naruto." Gaara placed down his bowl before standing up and preparing to leave..

"Wait Gaara I-"

Gaara glanced at him coldly before he tossed his money tyo the ramen person.

"I still have to do something." He left the place.

"Wait!" Naruto quickly finished his ramen and paid for it. "What are you-"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Gaara walking towards Hinata.

"um… Gara-san What can I do for you?"

Gaara didn't say a word and just leaned over, his face close to Hinata who blushed bright red.

"Gaara!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Naruto yelped and pushed him aside or tried to. The sand swirled around him and ripped the fox boy, blinding him and making him trip.

"Gaara-San?"

"I was just checking out what Naruto said… frankly I don't see why?" Gaara moved and turned around walking away..

"why what?" Naruto called after him sitting up. "Gaara explain yourself!"

"Well you told me seeing Hinata makes you happy…" Gaara paused and shrugged. Hinata turned even redder (if that was possible) and fainted, thankfully Naruto caught her. "so I tried… it may be your happiness but not mine."

He vanished in the sand laving A fainted and very red Hinata in a very confused Naruto's arms.

In the main street

Gaara looked around impassively. He still hasn't found the meaning of Happiness yet, rack up another word for the unknowns.

"Aww… Akamaru-kun!" A soft voice called out. He turned and saw Hizuki with Kiba. In her arms was Akamaru. "you are so cute!"

"Cute?" Gaara repeated to himself. "What is cute?"

* * *

**Hana: **Another chapter done. Frankly I'm surprised I actually continued this. This chapter remained in my saved folders/drafts box for months. Anyway I have mo9re ideas bubbling. looks over a Gaara

**Rin: **Hana-chan got lazy again. We don't know if you still want to read this/continue this, but if you do please review. That way Hana-chan would have inspiration to start writing again!

**Hana: **That includes accidental engagement… sighs Finals coming up. But since now I have my own laptop and I can bring it with me and type around 2 hours every morning I'll probably update my fics sooner… if people read and **REVIEW**.

**Rin: **Oh yeah if you have any word request please tell us! We still have 27 more words to go and we need inspiration! Feel free to email us in (opens his eyes) What… just happened and why am i…. tied up?

**Hana: **Just because Orochimaru put you to sleep and everyone was going nuts because of fear of Shukaku. (goes back to typing and reading fics)

**Gaara: **oh… (breaks the bonds easily)

**Rin: **(Shouts out the window) coast is CLEAR!!!! GAARA IS AWAKE!!!!!!!!!!

**People of Konoha **(cheers and parties)

**Orochimaru **(runs by with lady nicky still after him) HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Intermission Want me to to continue?

Hana: taps mike is this thing on

**Hana:** taps mike is this thing on?

**Naruto:** …you have a mike? O.o I don't think that exists in this world yet O.o

**Hana:** I don't care this is an author's note so im doing what I want. So there stick tongue out Gaara! Naruto's annoying me!

**Naruto:** O.o runs

**Hana:** Now that he's out of the way, time for me to say what I wanted to

Im planning on continuing 30 unfamiliar words, but I'm not sure if people want me to.

Ill start writing again this week

So if you want me to continue please tell me review and tell me After all we have 27 more words and 28 more chapters to go


End file.
